


Someone Special

by calamityqueen



Series: Run Away with Me [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic! Jango is severely underrated, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Jango is in a trifecta with Din and Plo Koon as “the galaxy’s best Dads”, Other, mando’a makes me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: *Takes place after “Needy”*Boba has some questions for his father about the Jedi that he seems so fond of.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett/Reader
Series: Run Away with Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931182
Kudos: 55





	Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna say this now, unless I can reorder things I’ve already posted, this series will be INCREDIBLY out of order. 
> 
> Also Jango is a good father you can’t change my mind.

It was quiet that morning, Jango fixing a broken blaster; Boba observing his father work. Soon, they would be leaving Kamino, hopefully for good. The Kaminoins only had to do a few more tests, then the bounty hunter and his son could go on their way.

Boba was young, still a bit naïve, but he wasn’t completely stupid. As he was getting dressed this morning, he heard his father talking to someone; the female Jedi from the day before. He knew he didn’t hear the front door open, so that meant she was already in their quarters before he heard them talking in hushed tones. He didn’t know why she would’ve stayed in their quarters after discussing with his father and her Jedi colleague late into the night, long after Boba himself went to bed, but it appears that she did. 

He saw her just before she left, just as Jango pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. When the two noticed Boba, the Jedi’s cheeks flushed as she bid the child “good morning,” his father smiling fondly. She left after that, and Boba was left wondering who she was, and why his father seemed to care about her so much.  
“Father,” Boba spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence between them, “can I ask you something?” 

“Of course Boba,” Jango replied, briefly glancing up at his son before returning his gaze to the blaster, “what is it?” 

“Who was that Jedi? You seem to like her a lot,” Boba asked, tilting his head slightly as he noticed his father tense slightly. Jango sighed, chuckling lightly and putting the broken blaster by his side, looking up at his son.

“Her name is Y/n, and she’s a very... close friend of mine,” Jango replied, pulling his son into his arms.

“But I thought you didn’t like the Jedi?” Boba was confused, and the fond smile from before had returned to Jango’s face. 

“She’s different from the rest of them, Boba.” he told him, pulling the young boy to sit in his lap, “If there ever was such thing as a good Jedi, she’d be the paragon.” 

There was a beat of silence, then Jango continued, “She’s...someone very special to me. Hopefully, one day, she’ll be my riduur, and you’ll see her as a buir. Do you know what those words mean?” he grinned, ruffling his son’s hair as he tested the young boy, to see if he truly was paying attention during his mando’a lessons.

“Riduur means spouse,” Boba laughed, playfully jerking away from his father as he mussed with his hair, “and Buir means parent.”

“Very good, Boba,” Jango praised, laughing along with his son, before setting him on the ground once again, “now go fetch me the toolcase from my bag, this blaster is giving me more trouble than it’s worth.” 

The child smiled, following his father’s orders. If his father cared about, and trusted the Jedi enough to want her to be his Riduur, and Boba’s Buir, Boba supposed that she must be someone worth liking.

Because not just anyone becomes someone special to the galaxy’s most feared Bounty Hunter. 


End file.
